


Lab Bonding Time

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, There's a dead cat mentioned but it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "herbert ranting to his bf ab his work and just being uber grateful his bf is there to listen?? just give me some excited west ok i love him somuch"





	Lab Bonding Time

Sometimes, despite how hard you try, you just can’t understand a goddamn thing Herbert tries to tell you about his experiments. Thankfully though, despite his own medical training, you’ve seen the way Dan looks at Herbert sometimes, a look that says you’re not the only one who sometimes doesn’t quite understand what the fuck it is he’s going on about. 

Thankfully Herbert doesn’t seem to care (or more likely doesn’t notice) when you don’t quite understand what it is he’s talking about. Truthfully, the med student is just happy to have someone actually listen to him, and more importantly, not interrupt him. 

And well...There’s nothing cuter than watching the man you love go off into an excited rant about finally getting the recognition he deserves, and you can’t help but to swoon, just a little. 

“____, ____ are you listening to me?” Herbert interrupts himself. Turning to see you at your own desk, it’s several feet away from his own. It was Herbert’s own decision. After all it not only kept you safe from any possible angry reanimated, but also kept you out of the ‘splash zone’ so to speak. 

“Of course I’m listening, Herbie.” 

You don’t miss the slight scowl shot your way courtesy of the nickname you used. 

“Alright get out.”

“What?” 

That’s the most extreme reaction so far to your use of a playful nickname.    
  
“Get out.” 

“It was just a nickname-”   
  
“No.”    
  
Herbert interrupts you, with a simple roll of his eyes. 

“I’m going to be trying to revitalize animal tissue again,” He gestures towards the minifridge, and for the first time you notice the cat corpse. 

...You thought he was done experimenting on cats. Where did he get another cat? Whose cat is that?

  
You have a lot of cat related questions bouncing around in your brain. But you don’t have the time to actually ask them as you’re quickly ushered out of the basement lab. 

“Okay- Okay. Be careful!” 

  
Herbert finishes shoving you up the stairs and slams the door in your face. A soft sigh leaves your lips.

“Just yell if you need me to bring the bat!”

It was a nice couple bonding time while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
